With Caramel
by Transientkarma
Summary: Could this be a test?” he thought. "L is seeing how I respond to this strange behavior." No Pairings. Enjoy!


Since the appearance of Kira in the popular psyche, crime and misdeeds had indeed been diminishing. However, stupidity still ran rampant. Light inhaled as he exited the University, it had been a long day of classes and socializing and he was eager to be left alone with his thoughts. The bittersweet stench of bad marijuana and cigarettes was an unwelcome surprise. "Idiots", he thought "for all their fear of death, they seem eager to poison themselves."

Light straightened his jacket and moved on, Ryuk appearing at his side, rambling on about something related to human fruit.  
"Yagami-kun!" a voice called after him.  
The university door swung open and the alleged greatest detective in the world emerged, with an excited air.

"Hideki-san" Light acknowledged him, with the respectful smile any schoolmate of his could expect from the top student on the honor roll.  
"I have something crucial to discuss with you." Ryuzaki stated, leaning further then necessary in ordinary conversation. He seemed agitated.  
Light nodded, "Care for a walk?" he inquired, leading the way up the road and away from eavesdroppers.  
"I must show you." Ryuzaki continued, grabbing Light's wrist and tugging him along up the way he'd initially intended.

Light chose to remain silent. He needed to think: what had he forgotten? Nothing. He was certain of it. Misa. Had Misa done something suiting to her childish ways? One step and they were both done for. He would find a way out of it...what could she have done?  
They walked in agitated silence, Ryuzaki walking along at a quick pace, slouching like an old man. Light walked along gracefully, successfully eliminating the look of concentration which would otherwise be reflected in his features.  
"He's got you now...hyuk hyuk hyuk." The deathgod floating by his side voiced. He hummed popular Japanese toons as he zipped in and out of sight above.

The path they took was clearly the road Light took to get home every day. "Ryuzaki, what have you uncovered?" Light decided to finally ask when the porch of the Yagami house became visible.

"You'll see.", was the reply he received, it's finality quieting further persistence to uphold conversation.

The sky was wan above him and Ryuk descended from the clouds to float beside his shoulder, making a particular effort at aggravating his charge, distracting him from the task at hand.

"You can always trade me for the eyes Light, you can have him gone before he can ever tell anyone what he's pinned you with." The masked figure insisted, eyes turning independently of one another, much in the way of Boston Terriers, that permanent grin eerily beside Light's ear.

Light Yagami did not flinch, he was used to Ryuk's taunting. There was no reason for preemptive measures; there was no evidence that L had discovered anything that Light could not easily deny. The death note was safely tucked in the schoolbag at Light's hip, innocently covered by a standard magazine about mechanics or something of the sort, the type that other school boys might enjoy. Besides, Light had no intention of giving up half his life now that it had just gotten interesting. He would let fools like Misa cut their useless existances.

As they approached the Yagami household, Light began up the familiar path to his door, but Ryuzaki continued down the street, tugging his puzzled classmate behind him. Where could they possibly be headed? There was nothing in that general direction except dozens of suburban houses, identical, save for the colors of their doors.

Light chose silence.

"Where's he heading? Looks like the little detective's finally lost it." Ryuk chuckled, soaring higher to see if anything of interest were coming up ahead. Light followed him with his gaze when it became clear that L would not turn around to see where he was looking.

"Could this be a test?" he thought. L is seeing how I respond to this strange behavior.

"We've passed my house Ryuzaki. There's nothing in that direction and we are at no risk of being overheard. What have you discovered?"

"Be patient Light-kun." L scolded him, turning a piercing gaze at him. Light consciously kept his heart rate steady. However, a normal teenager would certainly be a little nervous in this situation. He allowed his pulse to quicken under Ryuzaki's fingers when the other turned. In silence, they turned a corner and found themselves in front of a small convenience store, tucked between two suburban houses, a bicycle tied to a pole in front of it.

Light scowled. "Ryuzaki? What is this about?"

With an air of secrecy, Ryuzaki lead him inside and stood in front of the cash register. The tiny Japanese woman perched on a high stool at the counter gave the strange duo a wavering smile and returned to a Sudoku open on her lap.

Light cast his gaze around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Apples!" Ryuk exclaimed beside him, spotting a basket of fruit at the far of the store. "Come on Light! No one will notice if I just have one!" he boomed with excitement. Light ignored him, though with difficulty. It was disconcerting to think of a Shinigami as an impudent child.

"Look Yagami-kun." L pointed down at something beneath the cash register.

Light looked. He saw nothing. There was an array of chocolates and other sweets displayed in front of the counter, doubtfully identifying him as Kira.  
"Ryuzaki?"

"It's Aero." L stated in his deep monotone.

"Yes?"

"With Caramel."


End file.
